


Fireworks

by CrimzonChyld



Series: Domesticated [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Not Beta Read, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonChyld/pseuds/CrimzonChyld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"I love surprises that involve you, me, alcohol and sex."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Fourth for America!**   
>  **I do not own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural, WB, CW, Kripke Enterprises, actors, or other affiliates there of. No profit is being made from this.**

It was a beautiful July day, the sun was shining and Sam was making rounds in the local supermarket parking lot, trying to find a place to park that was in the shade. Since the Impala was black, it soaked up a lot of heat, so when it was warm it became an oven, when it was hot, it became an inferno.

Sam didn't drive the car often. There were only two things that Dean would die for, his brother and his baby. So when both his reasons for living were more than a few feet away from him, he got a little nervous. Nevertheless, Sam had to go shopping. Dean didn't mind shopping all that much but he didn't like shopping with Sam. It wasn't that sometimes they got looks from people who thought they were a couple (Sam didn't remind Dean that, although they were still brothers, they were also, for all intended purposes, a couple.), it was the fact that shopping took twice as long. For some reason, they had to debate with each other about every thing that went into the shopping cart. In addition, Sam always skipped the produce section to go to the produce stand across the road from the market because they had fresh, organic produce that wasn't overpriced.

Sam finally gave up, figuring that even if he found a shaded area, it would be long gone by the time he came out of the store. He got out and locked the door, making sure that the driver window was cracked slightly so that the air pressure inside wouldn't expand in the heat and end up blowing out a window.

A stand at the opposite end of the lot caught his eye. Sam wondered how he hadn't noticed it before but figured he had been too focused on the perfect parking spot.

It was a firework stand.

 _Of course_ , he thought.

It was July 2nd, only two days until Independence Day.

Sam and Dean had lived in many places where fireworks were legal and also where they were illegal. Here they were illegal except on Independence Day. John didn't really approve of fireworks; they had firearms to take care of. They didn't really celebrate the Fourth of July. Something that bothered Sam when they were kids, after all, fireworks were cool and there always seemed to be a shortage of fun in their lives, especially in the summer when there were no distractions from hunting.

A slow smile formed on Sam's face as he remember one summer night, many years ago. Dean had taken Sam out to field and they'd lit fireworks, he'd had the time of his life and he remembered hugging Dean around the waist, happy to have such an awesome big brother. Dean had done that for him, Dean always did things for Sam to make him happy, to make life better for him. Dean always put him first.

Sam headed over the stand.

***S*S*S***

The sun was setting on July 4th when Sam all but pushed Dean out to the garage. The smell of barbeque hung thickly in the neighborhood. Dean had insisted on trying his hand at it too since it smelled so good. It had been perfect but then, most of Dean's cooking experiments turned out surprisingly well.

"Just get in the car, Dean." Sam insisted, "Passenger side, _I'm_ driving."

"But," Dean looked forlornly through the door, "there's a Twilight Zone marathon."

"Stay, Kodak," Sam instructed as he shut the door. He would like to have taken his dog but many people lost their pets during Independence Day due to the fireworks spooking them.

"You've been watching The Twilight Zone all day," Sam said, going to the other side of the car. "They'll be another marathon on New Years."

Dean grudgingly got into the car with a pout.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as Sam backed out of the garage and onto the street.

"I told you," Sam looked over with a wide smile. "It's a surprise."

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I don't like surprises."

"You _love_ surprises," Sam shook his head.

Dean huffed, "I love surprises that involve you, me, alcohol and sex."

"Well, how do you know it doesn't?" Sam chuckled.

"Does it?" Dean asked, looking hopeful.

Sam laughed, "I told you, it's a _surprise_."

***S*S*S***

It was dark when they reached the abandoned field Sam had taken great pains to find. They had traveled through a few neighborhoods, Dean kept commenting on the fireworks that went off around them. Sam was worried that other people were going to use the field he located; thankfully, it was still deserted when they got there. Sam had come by earlier that day and set up a protective circle (you could never be too careful) and a bucket of water to put the spent fireworks in.

Sam coaxed Dean into the circle before going back to the trunk of the car.

"What's going on?" Dean called to him, "Is this some sort of weird sex ritual or something? Not that I'd mind, just, y'know, I'd like to be informed."

"Close your eyes," Sam told him, shielded behind the trunk lid of the Impala.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dean said in a condescending voice.

"Humor me." Sam said, and then added in his irresistible pleading tone, "Please?"

Sam heard Dean's dramatic sigh following by his grumbling. Sam smiled and pulled out the package in the trunk then trotted over to stand in front of his brother who was dutifully keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay," He said breathlessly.

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the box Sam held in front of him. He'd bought the biggest variety box of fireworks the stand carried. Sam had hidden it in the garage until today. He looked at Dean anxiously, growing worried when Dean just continued to stare at the box without a change in his expression.

"It's the Fourth of July . . ." Sam said, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Just thought that . . . y'know . . . fireworks . . . could be fun?"

Dean continued to stare.

"Or not," Sam sighed in disappointment. "I dunno, guess it was sort - mmph -"

Sam was cut off as Dean grabbed his head and kissed him fervently. Then he yanked the box out of Sam's hands.

"This. Is. Awesome." Dean stated, looking elated.

Sam grinned in relief. As Dean set about taking the shrink-wrap off the box and setting up the first of many fireworks, Sam got the blanket and the cooler of beer he'd stashed in the car as well.

There were colorful burst of light that last well into the night.

Afterwards, Dean sat between Sam's legs on the blanket as they leaned against the cooler. They both had a drink and were staring up at the stars.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean finally said. "This was fun. Best Fourth of July ever."

Sam leaned forward and whispered, "For the best brother ever." Then hugged him firmly around the waist.

Dean turned his head to look at him, Sam saw understanding in his eyes, and Dean grinned and kissed him.

Then Dean twisted around and tackled him.

More fireworks ensued as they made love under the stars in the warmth of the summer night.


End file.
